


Toying with her prey

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Basically just an exercise in fluff that happens to take place while Laura and Carmilla are in bed. Set between S1 and S2.





	

“Need a little liquid courage, cutie?”

 

“No!” Laura grips the bottle a little tighter. “Okay, maybe just a little nervous. Which seems a little silly after facing down the Dean and the Anglerfish and everything and--”

 

Carmilla quiets her with a kiss. “I was going to say something reassuring, but seriously, what are you drinking? Straight corn syrup?”

 

“It’s hard cider, from Sweden,” Laura begins defensively. “With passion fruit juice,” she admits under Carmilla’s jaundiced eye. 

 

“I suppose it’s better than your usual grape soda.” Carmilla smirks as she flops down on her bed, feet bobbing back and forth. Fuck, are those fishnets?

 

“It’s just...I’ve never tried this with anyone.” She takes a gulp of her cider. 

 

Carmilla sits up, book abandoned. “We’ll take it nice and slow. I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

 

“I know.” Laura minimizes the Jenny/Vastra fic she was reading to get in the mood and walks over to kiss her girlfriend. “My hero.”

 

“You’ll make me blush,” Carmilla deadpans. She almost does just that as Laura takes her hands and sets them on her waist. “So, now I’ve got you.” Laura nods. “So, what ever should I do with you?” Her hands dart under Laura’s skirt to find her panties: comfortable, gray fabric. 

 

“What we talked about?” Laura squeaks. My budding little power bottom, Carmilla thinks fondly as she tugs off Laura’s panties.

 

Twenty very pleasurable minutes later, Laura’s wrists are handcuffed to the headboard and her ass is up in the air, skirt flipped up to reveal her entirely. Two of Carmilla’s fingers enter and spread her folds. “Are you ready for me, Laura?”

 

The younger girl looks back at the bright red length of silicone affixed to her girlfriend’s hips and nods, mouth dry with desire.

 

She’s just about to beg Carmilla to use it on her when the door opens. “Hey guys, I--” Lafontaine stops, jaw slung open. 

 

“See something you like?” Carmilla smirks despite her deshabille. 

 

“Are we seriously having this conversation now? Could we at least throw a blanket over my lady-parts?”

 

“Use your safeword, gorgeous.” She turns back to Lafontaine. “Is it important? Because I’m running low on heroism and long on libido right now.”

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to walk in on your lesbian vampire fun times.”

 

“Technically, I’m just a vampire. Laura’s the lesbian.” Carmilla sits comfortably, legs crossed. “So, do you have something else to say, or can I get back to fucking her?”

 

“Carm!”

 

“Y’know, it’s not an emergency. I’ll, ah, just come back later. Have fun?” They flash Laura a thumbs-up before darting away under the weight of Carmilla’s glare. 

 

“I want you to know,” Carmilla observes as she re-engages the faulty door lock, then wedges a chair under the knob for good measure, “that I was just starting to tolerate the poltroons you call friends.” Laura gulps as she stares at the way the fishnets cling to her lover’s thighs and ass, the way said ass moves as she walks. “But I am really starting to judge them for their inability to knock.”

 

“Lafontaine can be kind of a cockblock sometimes,” Laura admits. Her nose wrinkles (which makes Carmilla melt a little inside, not that she’ll ever admit it). “What do you call it when neither party has a cock?” Carmilla coughs and gestures to the dildo, making Laura turn approximately the same shade of scarlet.

 

“I...don’t know.”

 

“Finally a question you don’t know the answer to?”

 

Carmilla gives her a bare-handed swat on the rump, making Laura moan. “Philosophy major, remember. That’s my stock in trade. Besides, it never came up before.” She blows on her fingernails. “People used to be too terrified to come close when they knew I was involved with someone. I must be losing my touch.” She slaps Laura across the ass again, making her yelp. “That’s better.”

 

“What about clamjam?” Laura offers.

 

“I thought we decided that was the opposite of a sausagefest. Which is sort of the opposite of a girls-only cockblock.”

 

“It could be a contronym.” Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “A word which means both one thing and its opposite.”

 

“I suppose.” Her dubious expression brightens as she traces Laura’s slit. “And still wet through all of that. Is it the exhibitionism or the nerdy talk? Or both?”

 

“Not sure,” Laura gasps as Carmilla kneels between her legs. “We’ll--oh!” A cool hand on the pink flesh of her backside startles her. “We’ll just have to experiment. But--oh God--fuck me? Please?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Laura is drinking a Rekorderlig Passionfruit Hard Cider, which is a real thing in the real world, and very sweet.
> 
> Side note: if anyone reading this wanted to trade beta-ing on works, I would be happy to do that.


End file.
